Schwere Worte
by Rhiannon80
Summary: Es waren nur drei Worte. Also warum fiel es ihr so schwer sie zu sagen?


Es war so einfach. Nur drei Worte: Ich liebe dich. Warum also fiel es ihr so schwer, sie ihm zu sagen?

Es lag sicherlich nicht daran, dass sie keine Gefühle für ihn hatte, ganz im Gegenteil.

Zum Teil lag es daran, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter eine Mauer um ihr Herz gebaut hatte, um nicht wieder so verletzt zu werden, aber auch an der Unsicherheit, Castle könne eines Tages erkennen, dass er etwas Besseres verdiene - all dies hielt sie dabei zurück, ihm zu gestehen, dass sie ihn liebte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer plumpste Kate auf ihrer Couch und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen den Händen. Tief im Inneren war ihr klar sie, dass Castle niemals so mit ihr herumspringen würde; es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur, so grausam und unsensibel zu sein. Außerdem liebte Castle sie wirklich, wie er ihr jeden Tag aufs Neueste mit jedem Blick, jeder Geste, bewies.

Das Klingeln der Türglocke riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie war so vertieft in sie gewesen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie mit genau dem Mann, dem ihre Grübeleien gegolten hatten, zum Abendessen verabredet war.

Als sie schließlich die Tür aufmachte, stand Castle grinsend da, mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand, aus der ein herrlicher Duft herausströmte.

„Hey, Beckett. Ich dachte mir, dass du nach einem so anstrengenden Tag keine Lust hast zu kochen oder auszugehen, so, bin ich zu deinem Lieblingsitaliener gegangen und hab uns etwas zu essen mitgenommen."

„Wusste ich doch, dass es einen guten Grund gibt, dich zu behalte," sagte Beckett mit einem neckenden Lächeln und küsste ihn zum Dank sanft auf die Lippen.

„Schön zu wissen, dass ich zu etwas nützlich bin", kam Castles Antwort, als er eintrat, zur Küche ging und die Behälter auf den Tisch stellte, während er in den Schränken nach dem Geschirr stöberte.

Bei diesen Worten blieb Kate wie angewurzelt stehen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, trotzdem aber hatten diese Worte einen wunden Nerv in ihr getroffen. Sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, Castle könne denken, sie wäre nur aus Eigennutz mit ihm zusammen, oder dass ihre Gefühle nur vorgespielt waren. Deshalb entschied sie, ihm auf andere Art und Weise zu zeigen, was sie fühlte, auch wenn sie noch nicht bereit war, es laut auszusprechen.

Also schmiegte Beckett sich von hinten an ihn und flüsterte ihn verführerisch ins Ohr: „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ist mein Hunger ganz anderer Natur!"

Die gewünschte Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Seine Lippen legten sich hungrig auf ihre, während sich seine Arme fest um sie schlossen. Beckett gab sich voll und ganz den Empfindungen hin, die er in ihr hervorbrachte und für den Augenblick waren all ihre Ängste und Zweifel vergessen. Das einzig Wichtige war der Mann in dessen Armen sie sicher und geborgen lag.

Am nächsten Morgen riß der Geruch frischgebrauten Kaffees Beckett aus ihrem Schlaf. Gähnend und sich streckend warf sie einen Blick auf den Wecker und stand dann auf, um zu duschen und für den neuen Arbeitstag vorzubereiten.

Nachdem sie mit der Morgentoilette fertig war, schlich sie in die Küche, wo Castle gerade am Herd hantierte und damit beschäftigt war, die fertigen Pfannkuchen in einen Teller zu legen. Er war so in die Zubereitung des Frühstücks vertieft, dass er ihre Gegenwart erst wahrnahm, als Kate die Arme um seine Schultern schlang. Erschrocken ließ Castle den Löffel klappernd zu Boden fallen und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer da war.

„Kate," stieß er keuchend hervor. „Hast du vor, mich umzubringen?", sagte er theatralisch.

„Ja, das war genau mein Plan! Der perfekte Mord, getarnt als Unfall", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Hahaha, sehr witzig, Detective! Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich früh aufgestanden und dir ein leckeres Essen zubereitet habe, anstatt des einfachem Fraß, bestehend aus Kaffee und wer weiß was, dass du essen nennst."

Becketts einzige Antwort bestand daraus, ihm die Zunge entgegenzustrecken, sich den Kaffee einzuschenken und ein Stückchen Pfannkuchen vom Teller auf dem Küchentisch zu stibitzen. Bald danach war das Frühstück fertig und beide setzten sich und aßen zufrieden.

Während sie aßen, plauderten sie über dies und das, und was sie heute alles tun mussten. Castle beklagte sich, dass er mit dem Schreiben des Kapitels letzten Nikki Heats Roman deutlich im Rückstand war, ihn Gina deshalb schon zigmal angerufen hatte und er heute also nicht am Revier vorbeischauen konnte. Beckett zog ihn damit auf, dass heute sicherlich einer der Fälle eingehen würde, die er so sehr liebe, voller Irrungen und Wirrungen und abstruser Theorien.

Doch als Beckett einige Stunden später an ihrem Schreibtisch im Mordddezernat des 12. Revier saß, war ihr das Lachen vergangen. Der Tag erwies sich als ziemlich langweilig und monoton, es gab keinen neuen Fall, nur ein Stapel Papierkram zu erledigen. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und sie antwortete erleichtert, endlich etwas zu tun zu haben.

Nachdem sie mit der Untersuchung am Tatort fertig war, fand sich Beckett am Revier der weinenden Freundin ihres Opfers gegenüber. Man hatte den Mann erschlagen an einer abgeschiedenen Stelle der Stadt aufgefunden, und nun musste Beckett den Teil ihres Jobs verrichten, der ihr am meisten zu schaffen machte, weil es sie immer an den Tag zurückbrachte, wo sie an der Stelle dieser Familienmitglieder gewesen war, nach dem Mord an ihrer Mutter. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ihr diese Erfahrung, wie schrecklich sie auch gewesen sein mochte, gelehrt, das richtige Mitgefühl für die Angehörigen der Toten zu haben und ihnen Trost und Zuversicht auf die Gerechtigkeit zu spenden.

Deshalb begann sie mit teilnahmsvoller Stimme: „Miss Wallingford, ich verstehe, dass das für Sie schwer ist. Aber ich muss Sie fragen, fällt Ihnen irgendjemand ein, der einen Motiv haben könnte, Ihren Freund zu erschlagen?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die junge Frau soweit gefasst hatte, um auf ihre Frage zu antworten. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Kyle war ein einfacher Supermarktverkäufer, er hat einen gewöhnlichen, manchmal sogar monotonen Lebensstil geführt."

Die weitere Befragung führte zu nichts Wichtigem für den Fall, deshalb entließ sie Beckett mit dem Versprechen, alles zu tun, um den Mörder ihres Freundes zu fassen.

Ein leichtes, flüchtiges Lächeln der Dankbarkeit erschien bei diesen Worten auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, und, als sie gerade dabei war zu gehen, wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Wissen Sie, Detective Beckett, was mich am meisten schmerzt? Dass ich nicht den Mut gehabt habe, ihm vor seinem Tod zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und was er mir bedeutet, weil ich dachte, ich hätte jede Zeit der Welt und es schien nicht wichtig, meine Liebe auszusprechen. Jetzt werde ich für immer mit diesem Bedauern leben müssen, dass Kyle vielleicht nie gewusst hat, wie stark meine Gefühle für ihn wirklich waren."

Diese Worte trafen Beckett wie ein Blitzschlag, so sehr spiegelten sie ihre jetzige Situation wieder. Würde ihr das am Ende auch widerfahren? Würde sie eines Tages voller Schuldgefühle auf ihre Beziehung mit Castle zurückdenken, und sich fragen, wenn nur?

„Beckett, he Beckett," rief Esposito.

Aufgeschreckt blickte Beckett ihn an, schien sich dann zu fassen und lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Kollegen: „Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Esposito? Kannst du schnell für mich einspringen, während ich etwas Wichtiges erledige?"

Und schon war sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, weg, und hinterließ zwei verdutzt aussehende Detectives.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sie vor dem Gebäude von Castles Loft, saß im Auto und versuchte, sich Mut zuzureden. Schließlich war sie bereit, das zu tun, wofür sie so überstürzt hergefahren war, stieg also aus dem Wagen, nahm den Fahrstuhl und klopfte an der Tür ihres Freundes.

„Kate," sagte er verblüfft, „was tust du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst mit einem Fall beschäftigt. Oh, ich weiß, ich hab dir so sehr gefehlt, dass du nicht abwarten konntest, mich und meinen sexy Körper zu vernaschen", sagte er und warf ihr einen anzüglichen Blick zu.

Das aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er sah, wie nervös und angespannt Beckett war. „Hey, alles ok bei dir?", fragte er sie zärtlich und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, um sie zum Wohnzimmer zu führen.

Als beide auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten, begann Kate vorsichtig zu sprechen um die richtigen Wörter, für das was sie vermitteln wollte, zu finden.

„Rick," begann sie und musste bei Castles verdutztem Ausdruck lächeln. „Zuerst einmal möchte ich dich bitten, mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Es ist für mich sowieso schon schwer genug. Und nein, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist alles ok. Es gibt nur gewisse Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss, bevor mich wieder der Mut verlässt."

Tief einatmend, fing sie zu reden an: „Als ich für den Fall, den wir gerade bearbeiten, die Freundin des Opfers befragte, sagte sie etwas, das mir sehr naheging. Nämlich, dass sie sich jetzt selbst Vorwürfe machen würde, ihm nicht gesagt zu haben, dass sie ihn liebe. Diese Worte brachten mich zum Nachdenken, und ich erkannte, dass ich nicht mehr hinauszögern kann, dir all meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, wenn ich nicht genauso enden möchte."

Dabei hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Rick, von ganzem Herzen. Weil du mir immer beigestanden bist und Kraft gegeben hast, und mich so genommen hast, wie ich bin. Deshalb ist, deine Liebe zu haben, die beste Sache, die mir je passiert ist."

Plötzlich wurde ihr Redefluss unterbrochen, als Castle eine Hand auf ihre legte, mit dem Finger ihr Kinn hob und sie voller Liebe ansah. Mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln lehnte er sich dann hinüber und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen.

Sich entfernend legte er die Stirn auf die ihre und erwiderte einfach, „ich liebe dich auch, Kate."


End file.
